Character Info
by AlphaSkullReaper
Summary: In this story I will put every character I create. (Excuse the bad grammar please)
1. Chapter 1

Hello in this document y will put every character that y created.


	2. Raven (Updated)

Info File:

Name: Raven Deathstrock (Formerly Uzumaki)

Eyes Color: Red

Hair Color: Dark blood read

Height: 6 feet, 7 inch

Age: 23 years old and ½ (Physically) Really Older than anything

Magic: -Ice, Fire, Elemental Dragons Slayer magic

-Ice, War, Elemental Gods Slayer magic

-Frost, Pyro, Elemental Demons Slayer magic

-Ice, Time, Elemental Titans Slayer magic

-Time Space Manipulation

-Chakra

-Rinnegan

-Sharingan

-Rinne-Sharingan

-All Chakra Nature

-All Bloodline

-Tech Magic: Allow the user to transform his/her body/part in a machine/weapon, shield, etc.

-Forbidden Magic-

-Body Transformation magic: Like the prototype (If you don't know check Prototype on YouTube)

Description/Life: A 23 years old guy that live near Natsu Dragneel's house. At 10 years old his life was change by the fact that his little sister was kidnapped by a cult of Zeref. At 18 he entered the 3 great ninja war with his team the DK or Dragon Knight composed of: Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Mark no surname, Taichi/Tai Kamiya, Daisuke/Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kambara and Marcus Damon. At 20 years old he is reunited with his little sister and now live in Magnolia with his wife, daughter and adopted son.

Like:

Death, Family, Violence (Kind of), Blood, Experimenting, Training, Fighting strong opponent, Sleeping.

Dislike:

Peace (Kind of), Annoyance,

Family:

Father: Unknown most likely deceased.

Mother: Unknown most likely deceased.

Sister: Erza Scarlet, Kushina Uzumaki

Brother: Rogue, Zeref (He's not evil he's just lonely).

Son/Daughter: Omega Percy Deathstrock, Satellizer El Briget, Arturia Pendragon

Guild: Fairytail

Job: Death God, Dragon King

Other: Leader of the DK or Dragon Knight, Dragon King, Fuinjutsu master, Reitō shinigami (Frozen Shinigami), Monster of the red sea, most insane man alive, Grim Reaper.

Partner (Digimon): Dorumon (Dorugoramon), Dorumon (Dex-Dorugoramon).

Partner (Fusion): Natsu Dragneel

Evolution line:

Human Form,

Raptordramon,

Grademon,

Alphamon,

(A). Alphamon Ouryuken Mode; (B). Alphamon Light Mode; (C). Alphamon Shadow Mode

(A). Alphamon Burst Mode; (B). Alphamon Perfect Mode,

(A). Alphamon Reaper Mode (After Shadow mode); (B). Alphamon Heaven Mode (After Light mode),

Alphamon Shining Shadow mode (Fusion: Light mode and Shadow mode),

Alphamon Ouryuken Burst mode (Fusion: Ouryuken mode and Burst mode),

Alphamon DK Mode (Fusion: All Dragon Knight and Shining Shadow mode)

Form (Most used):

Basic (1 to 10%)

Super Saiyen 1 to god mode (10 to 20%)

Sage Mode (10 to 20%)

Dragon Force (20 to 35%)

Jinchuriki cloak (25 to 35%)

Alphamon and up (10 to 80%)

Biju Mode/Tailed Beast Cloak (30 to 50%)

Dragon Sage Mode (50%)

Skeleton Form/Ghost Rider Mode (1 to 50%)

Biju Mode/Tailed Beast Cloak + Dragon Force (45 to 55%)

Dragon Force + Skeleton Form/Ghost Rider Mode (50 to 60%)

Seal Release (50 to 90%)

Alphamon Alpha/Omega Mode (100%)


	3. Quotes (Part 1)

**Some quotes I though about in my free time, forgive me for any error in my orthographe, I didn't take the time to correct it. Tell me what you guys think about it. Also, Tell me your opinion on the first and last quotes. **

**See you guy's soon!**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**

"Who give's a fuck about right or wrong, it's all a mater of perspective" -Raven Deathstroke

"Getting put down only mean your going to have to work harder to get back to the top!" -Raven Deathstroke

"I ain't going to die, I made a promesse to come back alive. And I ain't a lier!" -Raven Deathstroke

"I ain't going to die, I'm going to see if I'm still alive" -Raven Deathstroke

"Friend's ? I don't have any, all I have is family!" -Raven Deathstroke

"The question isn't if your gonna not you'll win or not, the question is wether or not you'll live to see tomorow!" -Raven Deathstroke

"I'm the greatest medic in the world and I still can't save everyone, what make you think you can?" -Tai "Taichi" Kamiya

"Greatest fighter or not, the title means nothing with nothing to protect." -Marcus Deamon

"If i'm going to die, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" -Raven Deathstroke

"God or not, i'm still faster then you!" -Laxus Dreyard

"Everybody seams forget, I have two lance, not one!" -Takato Matsuki

"No matter how you say something, it alway's has the same reaction." -Raven Deathstroke

"He who love, is he who know's pain the most" -Raven Deathstroke

"Lighting fast or not, the next generation will surpas me anyway!" -Laxus Dreyard

"Who neads sanity when you have insanity!" -Mark and Raven

"To hate someone or something, you have to have something or someone to protect." -Davis "Daisuke" Motomiya

"I don't fell paint because I felt so much I can't fell anymore." -10 Dragon Knight

"I don't love, it caused me to much pain." -Mark

"I don't dream because I know that those dream will never be real." -Raven Deathstroke

"Death wait for no body, you wait for death." -Raven Deathstroke

"I don't die but I don't live ether." -Raven Deathstroke

"I dislike anoyance, I just want to KILL THEM!" -Raven Deathstroke

"When I see anoyance, I kill them. No remorce." -Mark and Raven

"I don't dream, caused me to much pain in the end." -Gajeel Redfox

"I made a promese to someone that I would come back alive, and I aint a liar!" -Natsu Dragneel

"One day you'll take my place, don't make the same mistake has your foulish father." -Raven Deathstroke to Omega Percy Deathstroke

"Fate? How poetic, maybe you would make a good poet. After all, only one would think of something has foulish has fate." -Gajeel Redfox

"The hardest thing in life is to move on, i've seen to many people like that, not able to move on." -Tai "Taichi" Kamiya

"My home is were the people I love wait for me, that's why home his never that faraway." -Davis "Daisuke" Motomiya

"I don't hope for something to happen, I make it happen!" -10 Dragon Knight

"You know, i'm a living contradiction, I don't die but I don't live... How strange." -Raven Deathstroke

"You think writing is stupid, I think your stupid because you can't express yourself." -Me


End file.
